Pound and Pumpkin Cake vs. The Eighteenth Amendment (Transcript)
Here is the transcripts for Pound and Pumpkin Cake vs. The Eighteenth Amendment. One day, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake were doing some research about the Autobots and Maximals. Pound Cake: (researching on Journal 11) Pumpkin Cake: We have Wheelie and Brains as our guardians after all. Pound Cake: By which are our protectors, Right you are, Sis. Just then, Their parents, Mr. and Mrs. Carrot and Cup Cake came to see them. Mr. Carrot Cake: Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake, We're about to leave for the festival. Mrs. Cup Cake: Are you two ready to go? Pound Cake: Just about, Mom. Pumpkin Cake: We'll be done soon, Dad. Meanwhile in Skylands, Princess Yuna, Princess Luna and Vice Principal Luna were researching on Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4 about life in Equestria. Princess Yuna: Wow, Life in Equestria sure is a great page Ford wrote. Princess Luna: I couldn't agree more, Yuna. Vice Principal Luna: I really appreciate you'd invited me to the festival, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Nothing to it, Vice Principal Luna. Prince Isamu: (sitting on electric baby seat) Princess Luna: I just can't wait to spend some time at the festival with my own daughters. Princess Yuna: Me too, Mama. Then, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally, Finn, Holley, Susie, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, Pedro, Herbie and Giselle came. Princess Yuna: Hi, Lightning Mater, Sally, Finn, Holley, Susie, Dusty, Ishani, Pedro, Herbie, Giselle. Are you guys excited about the festival? Susie the Little Blue Coupe: We sure are, Yuna. Lightning McQueen: I sure look forward to this. Mater: Me too. Dusty Crophopper: We better get ready. Pedro: I will go get the human counterparts of the Mane 9, Cheerilee, Trixie, Moon Dancer, Sunburst, Flash Sentry and the others. Herbie: (beeps excitedly) Giselle: (beeps the same thing) Princess Yuna: Yeah, Me too. We better get ourselves. Back with the Cake Twins, They went to Golden Oaks Library. Pound Cake: Hello! Pumpkin Cake: Are you guys coming to the Skylands Festival? Sensei Garmadon: We sure are, And so're Wu, Lloyd and Misako. Tyrone: Me and the Dipper Clones are always ready. The Dipper Clones got their great together for the special occasion. Mr. Carrot Cake: Come on, You two. We're going to be late. Pumpkin Cake: Okay, Dad. Mrs. Cup Cake: Let's go, Pound Cake! Pound Cake: (carrying a few snacks) Coming, Mom! At Skylands, The festival has been celebrated. Just then, The Buzz Cola as the parade started. Pound Cake: Oh boy, This is so exciting. Pumpkin Cake: I know, Pound Cake. I can't wait! The Cake Twins were blowing their horns to move the crowd and get a closet look. Mr. Carrot Cake: Careful, You two will get sick. Pound Cake: Don't worry, Dad! We've took our vitamins earlier ago! Princess Yuna: This is gonna be good. Pedro: Si, Princessa. Zephyr Breeze (Human): Bet ya either one of them would pass out first. Zephyr Breeze: You're on. Then, Everything went black. Later, The Cake Twins opened their eyes as they look a little red. Pound Cake: (opened his eyes) Where am I? What... (burped) happened? Misako: You're in the hospital wing of the Golden Oak Library. Duchess Petunia: You two have been passed out for quite sometime. Joshua Sweet: You two sure got your parents worried. The group of the hospital wing took care of the Cake Twins, Their parents came to see them. Nurse Redheart (Human): Hello, Pound Cake, Pumpkin Cake. Dipper Clone #9: This is the human counterpart of Nurse Redheart. Tyrone: She's come to take care of you two. Nurse Redheart (Human): You two are going to be just fine. Mrs. Cup Cake: You two should be more careful next time. Pound Cake: Sorry, Mom. Sorry, Dad. Princess Yuna: Mr. & Mrs. Cake, They didn't mean for it to happen. Mr. Carrot Cake: We know, But I've warned them not to drink too much soda. Pumpkin Cake: We said we were sorry, Dad. The Journals glowed as Yuna tried to break up the feud. Meanwhile, Cruella De Vil, Bradley Uppercrust III and Horace the Hate Bug has their own crafty plan. Bradley Uppercrust III: This is outta be good, We're this close to our goals yet. Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a tiger) Bradley Uppercrust III: So, Curella, What's the plan? Cruella De Vil: To steal the Journals to free the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher from Tartarus and rule Armageddon and Weirdmageddon, By making a fake law document against al sodas. Bradley Uppercrust III: The sodas like Pitt Cola, Buzz Colas, Purple Flurp and other kinds of soda. Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a rhino) Bradley Uppercrust III: I know, Horace. Just like Curella's plan, I sure can't wait. Horace the Hate Bug: (growls like a lion) That night, Yuna, Flurry Heart and the Ninjas were at Golden Oaks Library and looked through the telescope and binoculars before they begin their patrol. Princess Yuna: Did you see that what is going on? Princess Flurry Heart: What's going on? Kai: (seeing barrels of sodas) Those sodas were being deposed at the warehouse. Cole: That can't be good. Jay: I don't get it, How come those sodas being rid of? Princess Flurry Heart: I think it's because of that fake law they were working on. Princess Yuna: We're gonna need help from Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo and Finn. Tyrone? Tyrone: I'm on it. Tyrone makes a quick call for the ZPD. Meanwhile in the ZPD, Chief Bogo was working on a few unsolved cases Clawhauser came to see him. Chief Bogo: So far, Only four cops in the ZPD on break until ready for duty. The phone rings as he answered. Chief Bogo: Hello. Can I help you? Tyrone: Chief Bogo, It's Tyrone. Princess Yuna needs help from Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Smilo and Finn for the investigation. Are they available for this case? Chief Bogo: Of course, Tyrone. I'll be sure to them. Thank you for calling the ZPD. Tyrone: No prob, Bye. Judy Hopps: Chief, We've found and rescued the hostages and put the suspects in prison. Nick Wilde: Everything's al set. Smilo: Mission accomplished, Chief Bogo. Finn: Done and done. Chief Bogo: Very good, Hopps, Wilde, Smilo, Finn. Tyrone just called from the Golden Oak Library. Princess Yuna needs your help with case of fake law in Ponyville. Think you four can handle that? Judy Hopps: We're on it, Chief Bogo. Back with the Cake Twins, They were shocked about Curella and Bradley's plot. Pound Cake: Is that what they're planning!? Pumpkin Cake: Even, Cruella, Bradley and Horace are going to steal the Journals from us! So, There would be no more sodas for us. Princess Yuna: It's not going to be easy, But we're not letting Curella get away with this. Pound Cake: We gotta do something. Dipper Pines: And we will. Phineas Flynn: Let's gather all the sodas right here in Sugarcube Corner. Grenda: Then, What're we waiting for? Snowdrop: Are you sure it's a good idea? Mabel Pines: Come on, Snowdrop. What can possibly go wrong? Pumpkin Cake: Then, Let's go get us some sodas. At the City Dump, The Cake and Pines Twins gathered the barrels of every kind of soda. Pound Cake: (carrying a barrel of Buzz Cola) Boy, These are heavy! Pumpkin Cake: (using her magic to carry more barrels) They sure are! Dipper Pines: So far so good, Phineas. And no one didn't see us. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Hi, Guys. Whatcha doin? Phineas Flynn: Oh, We were just getting these barrels to Sugarcube Corner. Ferb Fletcher: We have to reclaim so that we can find proof for the fake law against it. Mabel Pines: Care to join us, Isabella? Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Count me in. At the Ponyville Bowling Alley, The Cake Twins and the kids are preparing their first test. Pound Cake: Well, Let's hop I get a Strike or a Spare. Dipper Pines: Go for it, Pound Cake! Gideon Gleeful: Bring home your own gold, My friend. Phineas Flynn: And you two had a strike! And so, The Cake and Pines Twins each took turns with their bowling balls full of sodas of every kind. At Doofenmirtz Inc., Dr. Doofenshmirtz was on his soda making business when Perry the Platypus a.k.a. Agent P came to see if he's on any fun plots yet. Chorus: Doofenshmirtz's Soda Incorporated! Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: (just as Perry came to check on him) Ah, Perry the Platypus, You're just in time for a drink. Just then, One Bowling Ball with the Buzz Cola label came to his bar. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: Here, Perry the Platypus. Care for a Buzz Cola. The bowling balls of all kinds of Sodas kept of coming as Doofenshmirtz offers Perry a drink pays a tip. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz: And the tips goes to the Cake Twins. And so, Doofenshmirtz continued his soda making business. Back with Yuna and the others, They started to look at the case file while the Journals glowed. Nick Wilde: See anything yet? Princess Flurry Heart: Not yet. Smilo: Let's just hope we take a closer look well enough if the document law against sodas is real or not. Princess Yuna: Judy, What do you make of it? Judy Hopps: I think it has something to do about what date it was made. Princess Yuna: Fare enough. Herbie: (beeps) Finn: (drinking his soda with his trunk) Don't sweat it, Herbie. The case isn't going anywhere. Princess Yuna: Let's hope not, Finn. Pedro brought out the law document. Pedro: Dusty Crophopper: Pedro: Just then, . Ford Pines: Aha, . Stanley Pines: Princess Cadance: Dean Cadance: Flurry Heart: Dean Cadance: Mr. Carrot Cake: Susie the Little Blue Coupe: ????: ????: ????: Cadance . , . Princess Cadance: Princess Flurry Heart: ????: Herbie: ????: ????: ?????: Meanwhile, the Cake and Pines Twins . Pound Cake: Phineas Flynn: ????: ????: Dr. Heinz Doofenmirtz: ????: ????: Later, the Cake and Pines Twins were punished . ????: (reading the ???) And they shall be ???? this law. Will be punished by catapult. , . ?????: ????: Then, . Judy Hopps: ????: Finn McMissile: ???? (Human): ???? (Human): Then, Horace . Horace the Hate Bug: Cruella De Vil: Bradley Uppercrust III: Cruella De Vil: Bradley Uppercrust III: Cruella, Bradley and Horace steps onto the catapult as . Judy Hopps: Send them back to jail, Nick. Nick Wilde: (pulls the lever) The catapult . Bradley Uppercrust III: (screams like Rex Banner) Horace the Hate Bug: ???? (Human): ???? (Human): Vice Principal Luna: Ford Pines: ????: Pedro: Everyone . , . That night, . Pound Cake: (writes on Journal 11) "Dear Journal, . , . Pumpkin Cake: Pound Cake: Pumpkin Cake: Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake: (together) Your owners, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake.". The Cake Twins . The End In the end credits, . Princess Luna: Prince Isamu: Vice Principal Luna: Prince Isamu: Princess Yuna: Snowdrop: Prince Isamu: Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225